Everybody's wrong
by Romy92
Summary: Y cuando parece que todo está perdido, que ya no hay nada más por lo que vivir, aparece la persona que le da un giro radical a tu vida. AU. Jasper&Alice. M por lemmon. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la trama está inspirada en la canción _Everybody's wrong_ de Hinder. **

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody's wrong<strong>

Estiré mis piernas mientras le daba una última calada a mi cigarrillo. Le di un sorbo a la tercera cerveza de aquella noche, sabiendo que aún me quedaban unas cuantas más por beber. Observé detenidamente la puerta cuando escuché que se abría, pero tal y como había temido, no era la persona a la que esperaba.

Como solía hacer cada noche, había pasado por el bar y me encontraba esperándola. Simplemente. A veces venía y a veces no, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Sólo aparecía por allí cuando quería y cuando le iba bien, y de alguna forma, la entendía. Sabía que su vida no era fácil a pesar de que lo parecía. Me la había explicado la primera noche que coincidimos, seis meses atrás. Siempre recordaría aquel momento en el que entró, me miró y se acercó a mí sin decirme nada, sin ni siquiera conocerme. Tranquilamente podría haber sido un psicópata o un violador, pero tuvo la suerte de que no fuera nada de eso.

Se podía decir que nuestros encuentros eran tan extraños como fugaces. En ocasiones charlábamos como si fuésemos viejos amigos, y en otras, simplemente no decíamos nada y subíamos a la habitación que el propietario del bar y mi buen amigo Emmett nos cedía. Me alegraba que confiara en mí, porque no tenía ni un solo centavo para pagarle. Así de triste era mi vida.

Había pasado la mayor parte de mi juventud entre fiestas, borracheras y peleas. Nunca había decidido hacer nada de provecho porque siempre tenía algo mejor que hacer, algo más interesante. Pero con el paso de los años me había dado cuenta de que era un fracasado. Y mi tiempo ya había pasado. Sabía que ya nunca conseguiría nada bueno, y por aquel motivo me encerraba en mí mismo, acudiendo al único sitio en el que sabía que aún me aceptaban. Emmett era el único amigo que conservaba y que había sabido soportarme en los peores momentos, y por eso siempre le estaría agradecido.

A pesar de que mi vida había sido siempre un completo desastre, seis meses atrás había comenzado a encontrarle algún tipo de sentido. Cuando vi a Alice entrar por la puerta de aquel…tugurio en el que me encerraba noche tras noche, no comprendí qué hacía una chica como ella en un sitio como ese. Ella parecía una joven normal, con una buena vida, que no tendría dificultades para ser feliz. Pero cuando se acercó a mí sin ningún motivo, supe que estaba tan perdida como yo. Ni siquiera me saludó, ni me preguntó si podía sentarse a mi lado. Simplemente lo hizo, y comenzó a hablar de algo que ignoré. Estaba más entretenido observándola, intentando encontrar algún motivo por el cual acababa de sentarse a mi lado.

Cuando comprendí que no iba a descubrirlo, decidí comenzar a escucharla. Parecía muy desgraciada, pero aún así me pareció la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Me habló de sus estudios, de que se aburría porque sabía que se había equivocado de carrera. Por lo visto, ella había seguido las órdenes de su madre y había elegido estudiar algo que no le gustaba. Esa era una pequeña parte de su desgracia, según me contó. Yo me mantuve en silencio, escuchándola, deseando decirle que seguramente no era ni la mitad de miserable que yo, pero no quería darle lástima. Ella ya tenía bastante con lo suyo.

También me habló sobre su madre, y me contó que hacía de su vida un infierno. Aunque sólo cuando le prestaba atención. Al parecer era una mujer de negocios, severa y estricta, que quería tenerlo todo controlado, incluso a su propia hija. La había obligado a estudiar una carrera que no le gustaba sólo porque pensaba que era lo mejor para ella, sin tener en cuenta su opinión. Después, Alice me explicó que no le prestaba atención. Que se pasaba los días y las semanas sola en casa, mientras su madre se ausentaba a causa de sus viajes de negocios. Por eso había decidido dejar de hacerle caso y comenzar a vivir su vida como a ella le diera la gana, sin que su madre interfiriera en ella.

Al principio me pareció una niña malcriada que quería demostrarle a su madre que se atrevía a desobedecerla y que lo único que quería conseguir con eso era su atención. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que no era así. Su vida era más complicada de lo que me había parecido en un comienzo, y la forma que Alice tenía de ver las cosas era interesante. Lo que más me sorprendió de ella fue que quisiera quedarse toda la noche en el bar conmigo. Y lo hizo, y no en el bar precisamente.

Después de unas cuantas cervezas y de varias confesiones sobre nuestras respectivas vidas, simplemente se levantó de la silla y me miró expectante. Me tendió la mano y me dijo: "_Ven conmigo"_. No lo pensé demasiado, simplemente lo hice. La acompañé hasta una de las habitaciones y nos dejamos llevar por una pasión que no había sentido nunca por nadie. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de ella aquella noche. Simplemente apareció y seguí mis instintos. Sólo eso. Así eran las cosas cada vez que Alice pasaba por el bar.

La segunda noche que decidió aparecer por allí, dos noches después de nuestro primer encuentro, me percaté de la mancha púrpura que _adornaba _su mejilla derecha. Supe que su madre le había arreado un bofetón en cuanto había llegado a su casa a la mañana siguiente de habernos conocido. Me contó el drama que le había montado en el salón de su casa, pero me sorprendió que a Alice no le importara. Parecía que ya lo había estado esperando, y aquello lo único que consiguió fue confundirme más respecto a ella.

Seguimos viéndonos cada vez que ella decidía ir al bar, aunque no solía ser frecuentemente. Había hecho las cuentas, y sabía que me había encontrado con Alice once veces en seis meses. Normalmente solía pasarse por allí cuando su madre se iba de viaje o cuando simplemente se aburría de su monótona vida y comenzaba a necesitar un cambio de ambiente. Y tenía la sensación de que aquella sería una de esas noches. No me equivoqué.  
>Escuché otra vez el sonido de la puerta y alcé la mirada hasta que la crucé con la suya. Sonreí interiormente. Me seguía necesitando.<p>

La vi acercarse a la barra para pedir un par de cervezas más, y cuando las tuvo en sus manos, se encaminó hasta la mesa en la que me sentaba. Dejó las bebidas sobre la madera sucia y se sentó a mi lado, igual que la primera noche. Se inclinó un poco y me arrebató el cigarrillo de los labios para darle un par de caladas sin mirarme. Por el contrario, yo la observé en silencio, entretenido. En ocasiones me parecía que quería demostrarle algo al mundo, pero a la vez, parecía que quería esconderse para que nadie la viera. Era como si deseara mantener su verdadera personalidad oculta. Y yo estaba ansioso por descubrirla.

-¿Qué hay de tu mami? –le pregunté antes de darle un buen sorbo a la cerveza que Alice me había traído.

-Mi mami está en casa, preparando su próximo viaje.

-¿No te va a echar de menos esta noche?

Se encogió de hombros antes de apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero más próximo, demostrándome que le daba igual lo que opinara su madre.

-Pensé que si no venía hoy, me ibas a echar más de menos tú –me respondió con una sonrisa divertida, bebiéndose casi de un trago la cerveza.

Sonreí de lado, sin querer que se percatara de que probablemente fuera cierto lo que acababa de decirme.

Sin decir nada más se levantó, apuró su vaso de cerveza y me miró significativamente. La imité sin abrir la boca, y ambos nos acercamos a la barra, donde Emmett ya nos esperaba con la llave de la habitación en la mano.

Alice no esperó a que las cogiera, simplemente comenzó a subir las escaleras con lentitud. Antes de entregarme la llave, Emmett me guiñó el ojo y yo le sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza. No me gustaba ser tan obvio, pero al parecer, era algo irremediable.

Subí el tramo de escaleras solo, dándome cuenta de que Alice se había dado la suficiente prisa como para esperarme apoyada en la puerta de _nuestra_ habitación. No me observó mientras me acercaba a ella. Su vista estaba fija en el suelo, aunque sabía que en realidad no lo estaba mirando. Simplemente pensaba, o eso parecía.

Se apartó lentamente de la puerta para que la abriera, y en cuanto lo hice, no pasó nada. Entré dentro sin prisa, sintiendo el olor a ambientador barato, a madera vieja, a tabaco y a alcohol. No me desagradaba esa mezcla de olores, pero tampoco me entusiasmaba. Simplemente me era indiferente.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y antes de darme la vuelta dejé las llaves sobre la mesa de madera que había a mi lado y me quité la chaqueta. Respiré hondo y me volteé lentamente, encontrándome a Alice en la misma posición que antes. Estaba apoyada en la puerta, pero la única diferencia era que en ese momento estaba dentro de la habitación. Y me miraba a mí, no al suelo. Y sabía lo que quería, porque era exactamente lo que quería yo.

Me acerqué a ella sin dejar de mirarla, sin sonreír, sin demostrar ningún sentimiento; de la misma forma que ella. No parecía necesitarme, pero yo estaba seguro de que lo hacía. Como cada noche que aparecía por el bar.

No la toqué, simplemente la miré, asegurándome de que no nos estábamos equivocando, que allí era dónde debíamos estar. Me incliné hacia delante y la besé en los labios, y en aquel instante supe que no me equivocaba. Aquel era mi sitio.

Me devolvió el beso lentamente al principio, pero poco a poco fuimos cogiendo confianza y me atreví a acariciarle la boca con la lengua. Pude sentir el gusto de la cerveza y del tabaco en su sabor, pero no me molestó en absoluto. Me gustaba besarla, y había ocasiones en las que deseaba permanecer siempre pegado a ella, como en aquel instante.

En realidad, lo único que nos unía era nuestras bocas, pues ninguna otra parte de nuestro cuerpo se tocaba. Todavía.

Apoyé mis antebrazos sobre la puerta, a cada lado de su cabeza, y apreté los puños cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura. Las subió lentamente, apoyando sus palmas en mi pecho y en mis hombros, acariciando mi nuca y mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo mientras me mantenía pegado a su boca.

Mis manos se dirigieron a su cuerpo y se instalaron en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí para que se diera cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ella en aquel mismo momento. Yo también la necesitaba y quería que lo supiera.

Me separé de sus labios y dibujé un lento camino de besos hasta su cuello. Ella aumentó la presión de sus dedos en mi cabello, y a pesar de que me hizo daño, no me importó. Así era nuestra pasión y así estaba dispuesto a vivirla.

La alcé en brazos, casi obligándola a rodear mi cintura con sus piernas y mi cuello con sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo. Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, le quité la chaqueta y dibujé la piel de sus brazos con mis dedos, de arriba a abajo, hasta que me detuve en su cintura y la despojé también de su camiseta sin mangas. Mis labios se dirigieron implacablemente a su clavícula y bajaron por los bordes de su ropa interior hasta su abdomen, donde iniciaron el camino de vuelta hasta su cuello. Mis manos se entretuvieron en desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones y en acariciar sus piernas por encima de la tela, pero después subieron por su espalda hasta que encontraron el broche del sostén. Lo desabrocharon hábilmente y dejaron caer la prenda al suelo.

Me quedé quieto al instante, observándola. A pesar de que ya la había visto desnuda otras veces, no pude evitar recrearme en su torso desnudo, y respiré hondo para centrarme. Volví a besarla en la boca, sintiendo sus manos en mi abdomen, introduciéndose debajo de mi ropa. Al segundo siguiente me quitó la camiseta y la abracé con más fuerza, pegando su pecho al mío.

Parecía que cuando al fin nuestras pieles se tocaban, todo cambiaba. Era como si sólo estuviésemos nosotros, como si nada nos amargara la vida. Como si fuésemos felices. Y yo, por lo menos, lo era en esos momentos. Sentía que Alice me complementaba, que me entendía. Que sabía exactamente qué hacer para ayudarme. Y por eso intentaba hacerla sentir de igual forma.

La abracé posesivamente, casi hundiendo mis dedos en la piel de su espalda, al igual que ella. Volví a besar y a mordisquear su cuello mientras mi mano se adueñaba de uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo intensamente con el pulgar. La sentí arquearse y gemir en mi oreja, indicándome que necesitaba más. Que me necesitaba a mí.

La sujeté por la cintura y la alejé de la puerta, comenzando a caminar a ciegas. La habitación estaba casi en penumbras, pero sabía exactamente adónde debía dirigirme. En esos seis meses había logrado memorizar la distribución de aquella habitación, y era capaz de caminar por ella con los ojos cerrados sabiendo que no chocaría con ningún mueble.

Dejé a Alice en la cama y me situé sobre ella, apoyando mis manos en el colchón para no aplastarla. A pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, era capaz de verla. Podía distinguir sus rasgos y su cuerpo, pero lo que mejor veía era el brillo de sus ojos. Aquel reflejo de los míos que me pedía a gritos que me reuniera con ella. Y eso iba a hacer.

Volví a besarla perdiendo totalmente el control de mis manos, que se repartieron por su cuerpo como si tuviesen vida propia. Sentí las suyas en mis hombros, acariciando mis músculos contraídos, descendiendo por mi espalda para detenerse en mis costados. Bajaron un poco más y me desabotonaron el pantalón. Alice se incorporó un poco sin dejar de besarme y me despojó de los vaqueros, pero me di cuenta de que no podría hacerlo del todo si primero no me quitaba los zapatos. Sonreí contra sus labios y me separé de ellos para deshacerme de las botas y ya de paso también de los pantalones. Me coloqué de rodillas sobre el colchón y terminé de quitarle la ropa que le quedaba, reteniendo el aliento cuando al fin pude disfrutar de la visión de su cuerpo desnudo.

Alzó los brazos para que volviera a abrazarla, y no hizo falta que me lo pidiera dos veces. Me arrastré por el colchón hasta su cuerpo, y besé cada trozo de piel que encontré por el camino. Me detuve en sus pechos, dedicándoles suaves besos y caricias mientras mis manos deambulaban por sus muslos y por sus caderas.

La escuché respirar agitadamente cuando introduje una de mis manos entre sus piernas, acariciándola profunda e intensamente, deseando fundirme con ella. Sentí sus manos en mi pelo, tirando de él, obligándome a besarla de nuevo con avidez. Sabía lo que necesitaba por el temblor de su cuerpo, por sus respiraciones erráticas y por el movimiento inestable de sus caderas contra mi mano. Pero sobretodo, sabía lo que necesitaba porque era exactamente lo que necesitaba yo.

Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, una de sus manos se desprendió de mi pelo y descendió por mi hombro, por mi pecho, por mi estómago, hasta que se detuvo en el elástico de mis bóxers. Gruñí imperceptiblemente contra sus labios, y con un movimiento rápido me deshice de lo único que le impedía tocarme completamente. No esperó demasiado para acariciarme, por lo que cuando sentí su mano sobre mi erección, me tensé. Dejé de besarla y respiré hondo, sabiendo que no podía aguantar mucho más. Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, alejé su mano de mi cuerpo y la sostuve sobre su cabeza, manteniéndola inmóvil. La besé de nuevo, mordiendo suavemente sus labios, preparándola para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Se removió ansiosa bajo mi cuerpo, intentando soltar su mano de la mía, pero no la dejé.

-Preservativo –murmuró contra mis labios de repente, y yo abrí mucho los ojos, intentando recordar si llevaba condones en el pantalón. No quería levantarme, por lo que me estiré hasta la mesita de noche que había al lado de la cama y abrí el cajón, deseando fervientemente encontrar un preservativo.

Sonreí para mis adentros cuando encontré uno, solamente uno, y supe quién lo había puesto ahí. ¿Quién si no Emmett iba a cuidarme? Me alegraba darme cuenta de que estaba en todo. Ya se lo agradecería infinitamente más tarde.

Lo abrí con cuidado y me lo coloqué con prisa, deseando sentir a Alice bajo mi cuerpo. Volví a colocarme sobre ella, apoyándome en los codos mientras ella me rodeaba con los brazos y las piernas, tan ávida como yo. Empujé con las caderas hacia delante, hundiéndome lentamente en su cuerpo, sintiéndola arquearse contra mí, dándome cuenta de que encajábamos a la perfección. Y eso me ocurría cada vez que hacíamos el amor. Era un descubrimiento continuo que me sorprendía, pero que también me encantaba.

Me moví contra ella lentamente al principio, pero no tardé en acelerar mis movimientos cuando sentí sus uñas clavándose en la piel de mi espalda. La abracé con más fuerza, uniéndola a mí casi con rabia, y cuando la sentí gemir intensamente presa del éxtasis, hundí mis dientes en su cuello para contener el gruñido provocado por mi culminación.

Al cabo de un par de minutos en los que nos mantuvimos inmóviles, me separé un poco de su cuello, dándome cuenta de que le había dejado una marca roja, y la observé. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía que no estaba dormida. Me aparté de su cuerpo y me tumbé a su lado, respirando todavía agitadamente. Me deshice del preservativo y me levanté para tirarlo. Después volví de nuevo a la cama y me tumbé, tapándonos a los dos con las sábanas.

No sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación. Nuestros encuentros solían ser tan raros como diversos. Después de acostarnos, Alice solía levantarse, vestirse e irse como si no hubiese pasado nada, o también solía quedarse en la cama y dormirse, para marcharse a la mañana siguiente.

Supe que había escogido la segunda opción cuando se giró hacia mí y me abrazó, todo sin abrir los ojos. La rodeé con mis brazos y la imité, quedándome dormido casi al instante.

Me desperté cuando un débil rayo de luz me dio de lleno en los ojos, y abrí un ojo con dificultad. Lo volví a cerrar, bostecé y decidí abrir los dos para terminar de despertarme. Quise estirar mis brazos y mis piernas, pero me di cuenta de que Alice todavía seguía a mi lado, dormida, y totalmente abrazada a mí. Al parecer mis movimientos la despertaron, pues levantó lentamente su cabeza y enfocó sus ojos en los míos. Me sorprendió cuando me sonrió levemente y se dio la vuelta para estirarse, después de haber dado un largo bostezo. Pocas veces me había sonreído, al menos sinceramente, pero supe que aquel gesto había sido sincero. Lo sentí.

Observé su espalda desnuda durante unos largos minutos hasta que me decidí a abrazarla, teniendo ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? –le pregunté en voz baja, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Aquella cuestión había revoloteado en mi mente desde el primer día, pero jamás se la había hecho. O bien porque no tenía ocasión de hacerlo, o bien porque no me atrevía. – ¿Por qué a mí, pudiendo escoger a cualquier otro?

-Porque cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que me necesitabas tanto como yo a ti –respondió sin mirarme, entrelazando su mano con la mía, que se encontraba en su cintura.

Entendí su respuesta, por lo que me quedé en silencio, sintiéndola respirar tranquilamente. Ella era igual a mí en muchos aspectos, y por eso habíamos tenido aquella especie de conexión invisible desde el primer día. Jamás habíamos discutido porque nunca nos habíamos prometido nada y porque nunca habíamos esperado nada el uno del otro.

-Tengo que irme –dijo lentamente, incorporándose. Yo no quería que se fuera, pero no podía decírselo. No, si no quería estropear lo que fuera que hubiese entre nosotros. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse sin mirarme, como solía hacer siempre. Parecía que a ella también le costaba separase de mí cada mañana.

Yo no me moví. Simplemente me quedé tumbado en la cama, observándola detenidamente. Cuando terminó de vestirse, se dio la vuelta y me devolvió la mirada. Supe que había cambiado algo, pero no logré descubrir el qué.

Alice se acercó a mí, se inclinó y me dio un largo beso en los labios, cosa que no había hecho nunca antes.

-¿Volverás esta noche? –le pregunté automáticamente, sin pensar.

-No creo –se limitó a contestarme justo antes de comenzar a caminar hasta la puerta, abrirla y marcharse.

Me quedé inmóvil en la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos y con el corazón latiéndome desbocado. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía y tampoco me importaba.

Suspiré resignado y me levanté al cabo de unos cuantos minutos. Me vestí, cogí la llave de la habitación, salí, cerré la puerta y bajé las escaleras. Me encontré a Emmett detrás de la barra, como cada mañana. Aparte de ser muy trabajador, no le costaba madrugar, cosa que siempre había envidiado.

-¿Qué tal la noche? –me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, secando un vaso con un trapo algo deshilachado.

-Como todas las que paso con ella –contesté entregándole la llave. Asintió lentamente, y en silencio, continuó secando el vaso. –Oye…antes de que Alice se marchara… ¿te ha dicho algo? –le pregunté sin saber muy bien por qué.

Emmett me observó en silencio durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, y a continuación negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No. ¿Tenía que decirme algo?

-No –negué lentamente con la cabeza, intentando esconder mi desilusión.

-Pero me ha dejado esto. Supongo que querrá que te lo dé –dijo Emmett sacando un pequeño papel doblado de su pantalón que me entregó.

Fruncí el ceño y lo tomé casi con miedo, sin saber qué era lo que debía esperar de eso. Lo abrí lentamente y leí varias veces la única palabra que había escrita: "_Atrévete_".

De acuerdo. Era un imbécil porque no entendía qué quería decir con aquella palabra. ¿Atreverme? ¿Atreverme a qué?

-¿Qué pone? –se interesó Emmett, intentando averiguar el contenido de la nota.

-Atrévete –repetí en voz alta la palabra que rondaba incansablemente por mi cabeza, intentando buscar un significado lógico. Levanté la mirada del papel y observé a mi amigo, que me miraba fijamente. – ¿Qué significará? –busqué su ayuda, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Que te atrevas.

Genial. Aquel día todos hablaban en clave. Me guardé el pequeño trozo de papel en el bolsillo de los pantalones y me quedé quieto en la barra, observando a mi amigo secar los vasos. Supe que tenía que hacer algo ese día. No podía quedarme en el bar lamentando mi vida y mi existencia, recordando la noche que había pasado con Alice, imaginando todo lo que nunca podríamos ser juntos. Tenía que airearme.

-Emmett, me voy –anuncié dándole un golpecito a la madera de la barra con la mano.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí.

-¿Adónde?

-No lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, que volveré –le aseguré con una sonrisa divertida. Claro que volvería. Como cada noche. Sólo para ver si Alice pasaba por el bar.

-Más te vale –me advirtió Emmett burlonamente, guiñándome un ojo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y caminé lentamente hasta fuera del bar, achicando los ojos cuando el sol me dio de lleno en el rostro. Escuché el ruido de unas llaves cerca de mí, por lo que ladeé la cabeza y me sorprendí con lo que me encontré. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para asegurarme de que no estaba teniendo una alucinación.

A unos cuantos metros de mí se encontraba Alice apoyada en un coche negro, observándome fijamente con unas llaves que tintineaban en su mano. Sí. Probablemente acababa de volverme loco. Ya la veía en todas partes.

Decidí volverme más loco aún, por lo que comencé a caminar hasta ella lentamente, preparado para que desapareciera de mi campo visual de un momento a otro. No lo hizo. Al parecer era real. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí y por qué no se había marchado a su casa como cada mañana, pero simplemente las palabras no salieron.

-¿Te atreves? –preguntó mostrándome las llaves en una clara invitación. Pero no quería malinterpretarla. Tal vez sólo se encontraba mal y había esperado a que saliera para que la llevara a casa.

De acuerdo. Era un imbécil.

-¿Quieres que me atreva?

-Sí –no dudó ni un segundo en contestarme, y eso me dio valor para continuar adelante. Yo no tenía nada que perder. Nadie me esperaba y no le debía nada a nadie. Podía marcharme sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Pero… ¿y ella?

-¿Y qué pasa contigo? –pregunté para asegurarme de que no estábamos cometiendo ninguna locura. – ¿Qué pasa con tu madre, con tu carrera? ¿Qué pasa con tu vida?

-Mi madre ya no me espera ni me esperará. Ya me ha dejado claro cuáles son sus prioridades. Sabes que odio mi carrera, y lo único que ahora me apetece es comenzar una nueva vida lejos de aquí.

-Pero… ¿por qué conmigo? –no me entraba en la cabeza.

-Te lo he dicho antes. Porque sé que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

Y aquello fue lo único que me hizo reaccionar. Tomé las llaves que me tendía y rodeé el coche hasta que estuve sentado en el asiento del conductor. No sabía de quién era ese vehículo, pero tampoco me importaba. Sólo me interesaba la mujer que se acababa de sentar a mi lado y que me acompañaría en ese viaje.

Antes de arrancar me di cuenta de que Emmett había salido del bar y que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta del edificio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él lo sabía todo y no me había dicho nada. Había dejado que eligiera por mí mismo, y por eso le estaría agradecido toda la vida.

Le devolví la sonrisa y con un movimiento de cabeza me despedí de él. Sí que volvería, pero probablemente no tan pronto como había esperado, y Emmett lo sabía. Se despidió de mí con la mano cuando arranqué, y cuando el coche se puso en marcha, me permití volver a respirar con normalidad. Ladeé la cabeza para observar a Alice, que sonreía sin apartar la mirada del paisaje. Había hecho lo correcto, y desde aquel instante me juré a mí mismo que lucharía para que la sonrisa no se borrara jamás de su rostro. A partir de ese momento, ya nunca volveríamos a estar solos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiii, por aquí estoy otra vez. Hacía tiempo que no escribía un one-shot y me ha sentado muy bien ;P Eso sí, no me preguntéis por qué he escrito esto, porque ni yo misma lo sé. Sólo escuché la canción y supe que tenía que escribirlo. No tiene mucho sentido, pero me he desahogado ^^<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un review. Además, en mi perfil os he dejado el link de la canción para que la escuchéis. No es que tenga mucho que ver con el one-shot, pero a mí me encanta y me ha inspirado muchísimo. **

**Y pues nada, como ya os dije hace días, no creo que tarde mucho en volver con mi nueva historia, pero aún tengo que terminarla y dentro de nada empezarán los exámenes finales en mi instituto u_u Pero haré lo que pueda ;)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**XOXO**


End file.
